Under The Mistletoe
by babygurl-x
Summary: At a Christmas party Wade makes his feelings know for Michelle, but will she return them? Wade/Michelle. Oneshot.


**Under The Mistletoe**

At a Christmas party Wade makes his feelings know for Michelle, but will she return them? Wade/Michelle. **Oneshot**.

* * *

Michelle was getting ready for the WWE'S Christmas party. She wore a blue one shoulder dress, with ruffles around the sleeve and neckline and a cluster of sparkling gems on the waist with sunray style pleats coming out, flattering Michelle's tall skinny frame and highlighting her tiny waist. All the superstars from Raw and Smackdown brands had been invited and there was someone from the Raw brand that Michelle definitely wanted to impress. Ever since her first encounter with the superstar she hadn't been able to get him off her mind.

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

_It was the night of Survivor Series a PPV which all the roster were required to attend but for Michelle it was a big night in which she and best friend Layla would be in a handicap match against Natalya where they would have to defend the Unified Divas championship. _

_Michelle was currently in her dressing room, changing into her attire for tonight's match. She would be wearing gold coloured hot pants with a matching gold halter neck bra. That's when she heard the door open. The blonde assumed it was her best friend and co champion Layla. _

_"Hey Lay, can you help hook the back of my top please?" She asked as she struggled to do up her top. She felt a pair of hands on her back trying to hook the clips together. _

_"Thanks" she said once her top was in place. It was then when she turned around, she screamed so loud it's was a surprise nothing at broke from the high pitched scream. _

_"What the hell you pervert. You get some thrill out of this?" She yelled _

_"Sorry love, I got the wrong room and forgive me for helping you" he said in his usual arrogant smug tone. "Well first of all don't call me 'love', second no I won't forgive you and third get out" she said as she tried to use all her strength to push the superstar out of her dressing room. R_

_He was nearly out when he grabbed Michelle's hand to stop her. "Okay I'm going, but lets have ourselves a little wager shall we" he suggested. _

_Michelle was in no mood for silly little games she had her match with Natalya in fifteen minutes. "What?" she snapped_

_"Well if you lose your match tonight you have to sleep with me, if you win I'll never bother you again" he said _

_Michelle however was far from impressed "So you come into my dressing, you perv on me, and now you expect me to put a dirty seedy bet on with you. No thank you. Besides you've got a match on tonight, so how can you go around wanting to place bets" she said _

_"Yea, but we all know how my match is going to turn out. Yours it's in your hands and its 2 on 1. You've got nothing to lose so why not risk it." He said_

_"If I say yes will you please leave" Michelle negotiated trying to get rid of him _

_"Yes I will" _

_"Then yes I'll do that stupid bet with you but you won't win so ta ta loser" Michelle said _

_The blonde diva was definitely surprised with Wade Barrett the winner of NXT series 1. She had never spoke or had any kind of encounter with the man before until just now. Trying to clear her mind of him she began to focus on her match._

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

_Natalya had Michelle in the sharpshooter. Michelle had nowhere to go, she was too far away from the ropes and Layla was nowhere to be seen. Michelle raised her hand the pain was too much for her to hold, but she didn't want to lose the championships. She put her hand back down, it was then Natalya tightened her grip. This was too much for Michelle to take she brought her hand down and tapped it on the canvas. She tapped out and lost the championship to the third generation diva._

_"I can't believe we lost Michelle" the British diva moaned. The two walked backstage making their way back to their locker room to change out of their attire. _

_Michelle was definitely not in the mood to listen to Layla's moaning. "Hey I'm just going to go over there I need to make a call to someone" Michelle lied._

_Hooking her thumbs into the loops of her hot pants she walked along the empty corridors with her head down. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone._

_"O sorry my bad" she said apologetically it was then when she looked up and saw who the person was she felt sick to the pit of her stomach. _

_He had the biggest grin on his face right now "Look what we have here" he said smugly._

_"Not now Wade" Michelle said trying to walk away from him, but he held onto her arm pulling her to him._

_"I believe you lost your match sweetheart, now remember that little bet me and you placed half an hour ago?"_

_"I said not now" Michelle said tugging her arm away from the Brit_

_Wade then picked the diva up and flung her over his shoulder. "Wade put me down" Michelle screamed, but it was no use as he took her into his locker room._

_Kicking a bottle that was on the floor she took a seat on a bench._

_"I've got my match in another twenty minutes, so I could do with a warm up" He said._

_Michelle looked up at him in disgust. _

_"Don't give me that look, you know you want me"_

_That last comment was something Michelle could not deny. Yes she did find the Brit rather attractive, his accent drawled her in even more, and being the leader of the Nexus made him appear rather powerful. Michelle's ideal man._

_"And you know that's true, that's why you took that bet with me. Did you even try in your match? Or was the thought of being with me in my bed too much for you" the Nexus leader taunted._

_"You were the last thing on my mind, and I didn't agree to any bet I said yes to get you to leave me alone. Now I'm going to go get changed and go to my hotel room." The former champion rose from her seat and walked towards the door, but was blocked by Wade._

_"No no no love, you did agree to the bet and you will pay out. Now run along go get changed and I expect you in my room at 8"_

_"That's what you think" Michelle murmured_

_"Or I can always come by to your room. Hang on a minute don't you have to share a room with Layla though" the Manchester native continued to taunt._

_"For crying out loud Wade, fine I'll come to your stupid room and have sex there you satisfied" Michelle snapped. _

_Wade closed the space that was in-between the two and leaned down to kiss the diva. But as soon as it had started he pulled away to speak. "I will be extremely satisfied later on tonight. Room 205 be there for 8" he ordered the blonde. Michelle slowly nodded her head agreeing to his command. _

_Once she was back in her room she noticed Layla wasn't there but there was a note upon the mirror. **Going out to night MVP is treating me to lunch**. This came as a relief for Michelle as she wouldn't have to explain to Layla where she would be later on tonight or what had happened between her and Wade. She would be too ashamed to tell anyone about it. _

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

_Michelle was now in her hotel room fresh out of the shower, something she was desperately in need of after the day she'd had. Not only did she lose her title to Natalya, but she lost her dignity to Wade. She rummaged through her suitcase looking for something to wear. What exactly should she wear for something she was about to do. She took out all her underwear looking at the bras and matching knickers she'd packed. Deciding that the black lace pair would do she proceeded to change into them. She then saw a black silk teddy hanging out from her suitcase and put that on as well. Taking her cream Mac coat she put that on to hide the revealing clothing she was currently clothed in. She walked along the hotel corridors to room 205 like Wade gad told her to. Once she saw the door she stopped outside of it, and waited a few moments. Gathering the courage up she knocked on the door, where she was greeted by Wade who had the biggest smirk on his face. He stepped to the side to allow Michelle in. Taking a deep breath Michelle entered the room and stood in the middle whilst he circled around her, studying her body. _

_"Can we just get this over with" Michelle spoke breaking the silence._

_"I'm in no rush" Wade said as walked up to Michelle and began to undo her coat, revealing the black silk teddy she wore. "Nice to see you made an effort" he said whilst tossing the coat on the floor._

_Michelle blushed a little at his last comment, but quickly regained her composer when she remembered why it was she was here."Didn't want to disappoint you" she said in a bitter tone._

_Wade cupped Michelle's face with one hand whilst the other rested on her waist. Pulling her closer to him he began to kiss the blonde, entering his tongue into her mouth without her consent, but Michelle soon began to enjoy it and give into the Nexus leader kissing him with just as much passion._

_"This is the best bet I've won in ages" Wade said in a husky tone pulling away to admire the diva._

_"Well you'd better make the most of it" Michelle said removing Wade's top and pushing him onto the bed._

_"You're a kinky little bitch aren't you" The Brit said as he pulled the diva on top of him._

_"Might as well enjoy it" Michelle said before going back to kissing him and removing his bottoms leaving him in his boxers._

_"I'll make sure you do" Wade said in between kisses. His hand travelled under the hem of her teddy, caressing her silky smooth skin until he felt the lace knickers she had on. Pressing his hand against her womanhood through the thin material he began to rub against the area, causing Michelle to wrap her arm tightly around Wade enjoying the sensation. She pressed her lips against his while he continued to pleasure her even more by removing her panties and inserting his finger in and out of her._

_"Fuck" Michelle moaned in pleasure._

_"Does that feel good?" Wade asked with satisfaction as he heard another moan escape from her mouth._

_Michelle nodded her head, but Wade wasn't satisfied with her answer. Pumping his fingers faster Michelle couldn't contain her excitement "Wade" she screamed out his name in ecasty, but there was no time for her to recover as Wade laid her down on the bed, with his body on top of hers. _

_"Now lets get on with it shall we" Wade said with a devious grin, as he began to push himself into Michelle causing her to hold onto him as she braced herself. The next few moments were the best Michelle had ever experienced with a man as Wade took her to a whole new level she had never experienced. Enjoying every moment of it she even went for a second round. It was only when the two had finished she realised what she'd done, wrapping the bed sheet tightly around her body she turned on to her side so she was facing away from Wade. Michelle felt disgusted with herself, she had just lost her dignity to Wade Barrett and the worst thing was she enjoyed it so much she did it twice with him. Slowly creeping out of the bed she looked for her underwear, teddy and her Mac. She managed to put her underwear on and locate her mac it was just the teddy she was unable to find. When she heard Wade yawn she quickly put her coat on and made a run for the door heading back to her room. Once she was in her room she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Awoken by the sound of knocking, it was only when the sunlight hit Michelle's face she realised it was morning. Hearing the knock again Michelle crawled out of her bed and answered the door, it was only when she fully woke up she saw who the person was. The blonde tried to shut the door as quick as she could so he could not enter, but it was no use as his strength overpowered her. Seeing him brought back all the memories of last night, something she thought she had dreamt a few minutes ago, but seeing Wade Barrett before her brought back every single moment of their night of passion. _

_"You left this" Wade said tossing her the teddy she had left in his suite. _

_"Thanks" Michelle said placing it in her suitcase._

_"You didn't say bye to me last night" Wade spoke_

_"Yeah well I didn't want to wake you" Michelle lied_

_"Cut the bullshit" Wade said "You enjoyed it too much and you were hoping for a repeat"_

_Michelle was left shell shocked by the cocky superstar's comment, did he really expect her to sleep with him again? Michelle was even more shocked when she couldn't even answer the question herself. Last night was too good for it to be a one off, but why did it have to be Wade that made her feel like this._

_"Get out" Michelle demanded, marching over to the door and showing Wade where to go. Just as she was about to close the door Wade's foot blocked it._

_"I'll see you around" He grinned winking at her._

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

Getting into the taxi with Layla to take them to their destination for the night the blonde Smackdown Diva, began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. From the moment she slept with Wade he was all she had been able to think about, and the worst thing was Wade knew it and would use it to his advantage to get what he wanted from Michelle. However Michelle had been strong enough not to give in again as much as she wanted to, but she didn't want to feel the regret and hate for him afterwards. It was the night of the TLC PPV that Michelle saw a different side to the ever so smug superstar, which made her think maybe he wasn't such a bad person.

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

_Michelle was just coming out of the Doctor's room after being placed through the table, losing her match to Natalya and Beth as a result. That's when she saw the big screen in front of her showing what was happening in the match up between John Cena and Wade Barrett. She gathered around it amongst other members of WWE_.

_"What's happening?" She asked Gail Kim who was stood next to her._

_"Well it's been tight so far one minute John has the upper hand, then Wade has it." Gail replied "O wait look" the diva said as John set up six chairs lined up against each other. _

_It was then Michelle witnessed John do the AA on Wade onto the steel chairs._

_"Smug bastard he had it coming to him" said a voice coming from behind her. Turning around she saw none other than fellow Nexus member David Otunga._

_"Excuse me?" she asked shocked that the fellow Nexus member was slagging off his own team mate._

_"Thinking he's better than everyone and he's invincible. Well he's not and it's about time he learnt that" he said "What's it to you anyway Blondie?"_

_"Nothing, I just thought you liked him" Michelle said unsure of what to say._

_"No I don't. Why you got a thing for him Blondie?" Otunga asked getting into Michelle's face_

_"No now fuck off and if you call me Blondie one more time I will do my up most best to get your ass fired" Michelle threatened and went back to looking at the screen._

_She now saw Wade lay under a table and placed directly above steel chairs. It was then when John pulled on the chairs causing them all to fall onto a helpless Wade. Michelle couldn't help feel sorry for the Englishman. She knew he was supposed to lose, but no one deserved to have that happen to them. Heading back to divas dressing room to change she decided she would pay Wade a visit later. Changing out of her attire, she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a black vest with a perfume bottle design printed on in white with rhinestones in places. Walking along the corridors trying to find the Brit it was when she turned a corner she came face to face with him. Stood before Michelle wasn't the usual smug, cocky man instead before her she had a broken man. She just wanted to give him a hug to help him feel better, but she knew she shouldn't._

_"How you doing?" Michelle asked_

_"Just been slammed onto some chairs and had a pile dropped on me. My ribs and back are killing me so I think I've been better" Wade replied_

_Michelle laughed at his comment._

_"Something funny?" Wade asked not amused with her laughter._

_"No just you Brits and your sarcasm" Michelle replied._

_"Well if you don't mind I need to get changed" Wade said_

_"No of course" Michelle said moving out of his way, while he tried to limp past her, but he stopped halfway._

_"I've been told by the doctor not to involve myself in any physical activities, so I could use some company maybe watch a film or something you interested?" Wade asked._

_Michelle smiled at him before giving him her answer "I would love to" was her answer. _

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

_Turning up at his hotel room, Michelle knocked on the door. This time though it was Michelle's choice to willingly visit the Englishman. Wade answered the door and allowed the diva in. _

_"Glad you came" Wade said_

_"It's no problem" Michelle said as she took a seat on the couch and was soon joined by Wade. He was currently watching soccer or as he would say football._

_"Hope you don't mind if I watch this there's only another ten minutes left" Wade said diverting his eyes to Michelle._

_Michelle shook her head "No, I don't mind"_

_Wade wrapped his arm around Michelle's shoulder and began to stroke her shoulder with his thumb. Feeling comfortable Michelle then proceeded to snuggle upto the Raw superstar. Placing her head on his chest and holding onto his waist. In all honesty Michelle couldn't believe she was here with him again, but after the night they had spent together she realised that there was too much passion and chemistry between the two of them to just throw away. _

_"Are you going to the party?" Michelle asked_

_"Yeah should be" Wade replied "Why are you?"_

_"Think so unless something better comes along"_

_"Well let's hope that nothing comes along"_

_Michelle spent the rest of the night snuggled up next to Wade, watching films before eventually falling asleep._

_x * x * x * x * x * x * x_

Her and Layla were now at the venue for tonight's party and began to make their way in, heading towards the bar.

"What you having hun?" Layla asked

"Get me a fruit cocktail" Michelle replied

Layla clicked her fingers calling for the bartender "One fruit cocktail and one Gin & Tonic please" she ordered

The bartender took the order and had it ready within a few seconds for both divas. Layla turned herself around looking for people as did Michelle. There was only one person that caught Michelle's attention. The nexus leader, Wade Barrett. He stood talking to fellow superstar John Cena. Michelle couldn't stop thinking about how good he looked wearing a blue shirt the same kind of blue she wore, with dark trousers. She just wanted to take him right now. It was then she noticed John's wife former WWE diva Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Lay look it's Torrie" Michelle said "Come on" she said taking her best friend towards them.

"Torrie" Layla and Michelle greeted while they both went to hug her.

"Hey you two" Torrie smiled "How you both been?"

"Great" Laycool both said

Whilst the three talked, Michelle's eyes wandered over to where Wade stood. He'd been staring at her the whole time with a grin on his face, and when he caught her looking at him he blew her a kiss, causing Michelle to blush and turn her attention back to the conversation with Torrie and Layla. Michelle then noticed Wade walk away from the crowd and into a deserted area. Deciding to follow him she left Torrie and Layla and went the direction Wade had. Walking into the dark chilly area she couldn't see any sign of him.

"Wade" she called out.

"You look rather beautiful tonight" said a voice emerging from behind her.

She recognised the English accent straight away and turned around smiling at him. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" she said as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in for a hug.

"Look what were stood under" Wade said.

Michelle looked above at the ceiling and saw a mistletoe. Grinning she pressed her lips up against Wade's who placed his hands on her waist not wanting to let her go. Pulling away he looked on at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and how he wanted her to be his.

"You really are amazing you know" Wade complimented "Ever since that night of Survivor Series you've all I've been able to think about. You're just everything I want your absolutely gorgeous and stunning, you make me laugh and I enjoy being with you so much. Michelle I think I'm falling in love with you"

Michelle was taken aback by what the Englishman had just said, but she loved it, she loved him. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I feel the exact same way" she said.

"So you have no problem being my girl?" Wade asked

"I would love to be your girl" Michelle smiled kissing her lover.

* * *

I feel so silly posting this after Christmas but o well I didn't have time to do it before and I didn't want to waste this fic. I really hope you guys liked it I feel the end was rushed as I was in a rush to get it up so I'm not completly satisfied with this. I'm really loving this pairing I think they'd be perfect for each other as they both have big egos and would be brilliant together. Please please leave a review and I really hope you enjoyed this one shot.

x x x


End file.
